Una llamada
by Altoegoamigx
Summary: Tsukishima recibe una llamada de un número desconocido que resulta ser de un muy lindo y dulce friki de los animales.


Volvía de la oficina a altas horas de la noche, otra vez. La rutina se repetía casi todos los días. Por suerte a veces, si dios lo quería, terminaba antes la inhumana cantidad de trabajo que le dejaban. Hoy no era el caso. Estaba exhausto y solo quería una ducha y a la cama. Pero la mugre en general del departamento le comenzaba ya a desquiciar. Platos sucios en el lavabo. Tierra en el living por dejar la ventana abierta. Y no quería pensar en la canasta de ropa sucia. Suspiro y puso manos a la obra. Después de todo mañana era su día libre y lo mejor sería no hacer nada y disfrutar de un buen día de descanso.  
Al terminar todo con un suspiro se fue derecho al baño. Nada que una buena ducha no resuelva, tal vez los problemas existenciales, pero ahora hablamos de suciedad corporal. El rubio salió renovado y se tiró al sillón a descansar, ya era pasada la una de la madrugada y si, este es el momento del día en que te cuestionas qué estás haciendo con tu vida. Es decir tienes un buen trabajo, un lindo departamento y un cactus secándose en el balcón ¿Qué más podrías pedir? ¿Amigos? Bueno Kuroo y Bokuto podrían considerarse amigos cuando no tratan de emborracharte. Tal vez una pareja que te espere en casa al volver del trabajo, no sería mala idea. Pero tener una pareja significaba muchos problemas. Y Tsukishima era alguien a quien no le gustaban los problemas, y más con alguna mujer fastidiosa, ya tuvo suficiente en la secundaria.

El teléfono sonó en la mesada, alarmando al instante. Reviso el reloj de la pared mientras se levantaba a buscarlo. Era la una de la madrugada ¿Quién lo molestaría a estas horas? Kuroo trabajaba y Bokuto tenía un estricto horario de sueño, por alguna razón se parecía al de un niño. Tomo el celular notando que era un número desconocido. Atendió la llamada, listo para espetar su molestia por haberlo interrumpido. No estaba haciendo nada realmente importante, pero aun así le molestaba mucho. Se preparó para hablar pero fue interrumpido antes de que dijera nada.

—No vas a creer lo que me acaba de pasar Yachi — Una voz algo chillona y nerviosa lo sorprendió — Sé que dijiste que tu burbuja era algo inquieta y juguetona, y yo acepte cuidarla este fin de semana, pero ella acaba de romper todas mis tazas Y sí también mis tazas de colección ¿Sabes lo que me costó conseguir esas hermosos recipientes para infusión coleccionables en ocho modelos diferentes? Si lo sabes, porque tú estabas ahí —

No sabía cómo explicarle al tipo que: primero, él no era Yachi. Segundo, la verdad no le importaba cuanto le había costado conseguir esas tazas. Tercero, de verdad llamarías a alguien para decirle que un tal burbuja rompió la vajilla. Tampoco sabía cómo es que aún no le había colgado al tipo. Tal vez era porque le parecía divertida la historia, o tal vez su voz le parecía algo linda. ¿Pero no era la voz de un chico? ¿Eso se podía?

— Yo estaba durmiendo cuando todo sucedió, ella destrozó toda mi estantería de vidrio, casi se come a Tekachu y ha hostigado Panquesito desde que la traje — La historia parecía no terminar, pero no tenía oportunidad de interrumpir— ¿De dónde la sacaste a esta gata? Estoy seguro que es la reencarnación de Satanás. No creo poder aguantar todo el fin de semana. Solo han pasado tres horas desde que llegué a casa y mi Hámster está teniendo un ataque nervioso — Se escucha el movimiento desde el otro lado de la línea – Por favor Tekachu respira conmigo inhala y exhala tranquilamente —

La clase de persona que estaba del otro lado era desde luego un Friki de los animales y de los que coleccionaba cosas extrañas. No sabe hace cuánto se está aguantando la risa por toda las cosas que le está tocando escuchar. En algún momento se había vuelto a sentar en el sillón y escuchaba diligentemente. No parecía una mala persona, solo muy nervioso.

— Yachi de verdad que ya no puedo con- Ah Burbuja por favor no, ese es un recuerdo de la isla de — Se escucha el típico sonido del vidrio estrellándose contra el suelo, Kei llevó la mano a la boca para evitar que se le escape una carcajada en ese instante — ¡Tu nivel de lindura no supera el de tu maldad! — Escucha el lloriqueo del otro lado, y hace que se sienta algo culpable por haberse casi reído — No, no me veas así sabes que fue tu culpa, ahora vete a la habitación que no quiero correr al veterinario esta noche, Panquesito no salgas de ese ropero hasta nuevo aviso, y no Tekachu no puedes tener un ataque cardiaco ahora, sabes que hay horarios para nuestro nerviosismo, y este es mi momento porque ¡Dios tengo prohibido volver a esa isla desde lo de la última vez! Jamás podré recuperar ese recuerdo. Y no Yachi, no soy una persona materialista y sé que los momentos que cree en ese viaje son lo que importa, pero prefiero mirar mi mariposa de cristal que las fotos que Hinata nos sacó en la cárcel. Gracias a dios que no viniste a ese viaje, las peores treinta y seis horas de mi vida. Pero mi mariposa ya no volverá a ser la misma y tu gato está arañando las cortinas —

Se hace un silencio en donde Tsukishima no sabe qué pensar. ¿Cómo terminó en la cárcel? ¿Por qué tenía ese gato en su casa? ¿Cómo alguien puede hablar tanto sin escuchar respuesta? Parecía una persona interesante. Ya no le interesaba disimular una sonrisa, estaba en su casa después de todo. Y sin darse cuenta perdió otra oportunidad de interrumpir.

— Voy a volverme loco, así que si quieres apurarte con la mudanza y venir a buscar a tu bestia te lo agradecería mu-¡No dios aléjate de mí Nintendo! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No te atrevas a ori… — Se escucha otro silencio luego un hipo — Esa era mi única Nintendo y tu gata la orino. Creo que me odia, no quiero dormir bajo el mismo techo que ella… —

Comienza a lloriquear y el rubio no sabe qué hacer exactamente. Solo era un extraño del otro lado. Uno muy triste por la pérdida de una consola sobrevalorada. Suspiro cansino y decidió que era momento de intervenir.

— Ya no llores, te comprare otra si quieres — Está bien eso no es lo que había esperado de sí mismo para decir. Pero ese chico parecía merecerse todas las consolas del mundo por lo que estaba sufriendo.

— Tú…tú no eres Yachi — La voz del otro lado parecía haber dejado de llorar.

— No hasta donde yo sé — No pudo evitar burlarse del sujeto, casi olvidando que se había ofrecido a comprarle un aparato relativamente caro.

— Eso quiere decir que… ¿Le robaste el celular a Yachi? — ¿Qué cosas pasan por su cabeza? Es lo único que Kei puede pensar. Y está a punto de negarlo cuando es súbitamente interrumpido — Escuche señor ladrón, no sé si lo sepa pero lo mejor sería apagar el celular para que no lo rastreen ¿No le enseñan de esas cosas en la escuela de ladrones? — Definitivamente no sabía que pasaba por su mente.

— No soy un ladrón —

— Entonces ¿Secuestrado? No tenemos mucho dinero así que por favor devuelva a Yachi a casa o mejor aún le daré un gato si quiere pero devuélvame a mi amiga — Parecía desesperado ¿Quién rayos ofrece un gato para intercambio en un secuestro?

— No quiero al engendro de Satanás, gracias — ¿Porque seguía teniendo esta conversación con el tipo neurótico? — Tampoco soy un secuestrador mira la pantalla de tu celular — Contó un par de segundos hasta escuchar una especie de chillido del otro lado.

— Lo siento mucho de verdad no quería molestarlo a estas horas de la noche es que entre en pánico por mis tazas y por los nervios marque mal el número. Lo siento, no volverá a pasar lo prometo. De verdad lo siento — Pasaron varios minutos más en donde el tipo se disculpó mínimo un millón de veces más y se excusaba diciendo que era culpa del gato, el tráfico y el tipo que pidió café macchiato sin canela ¿Quién tendría tanta amargura en su vida para sacarle la canela? Alguien alérgico a ella tal vez. Pero no todos estaban acostumbrados a tomarlo así— Y la verdad no sé qué hacer con esto. Se supone que debo de entrar temprano al trabajo, pero de verdad me da miedo dejar a la bestia en casa ¿Tu qué opinas?

En algún momento la conversación muto de las disculpas a los problemas que aún no resuelven. Tsukishima no parecía aburrirse de todo el embrollo que ello significaba. Así que decidió conversar un rato más.  
— ¿Y si la dejas en una jaula? —

— Eso sería demasiado cruel hasta para ella — Un tipo medio idiota con un gran corazón por los animales.

— ¿Y en una habitación vacía con solo sus cosas? — Conversaciones entretenidas a la madrugada, jamás pensó que tendría una de esas.

— Esa es una muy buena idea. Muchas gracias emnn ¿Cómo te llamas? — Preguntar eso a esta altura de la conversación era incomodo, pero si no había de otra.

— Tsukishima Kei —

— Ah muchas gracias Tsukki yo soy Yamaguchi Tadashi y realmente siento lo de esta madrugada — Saltó de la alegría al arrepentimiento — De seguro fue muy raro y molesto —

— La verdad que sí fue muy raro, pero no tan molesto, a cualquiera podría pasarle — Pero no cualquiera hablaría sin parar. Eso se lo guardaría para sí mismo.

— Podría ser, pero es muy agradable que alguien te escuche hablar, mayormente soy tímido así que no tengo muchas personas con las cuales conversar — Parecía triste por ese hecho.

— ¿Qué hay de Yachi? Después de todo era a ella a la que estabas pensando llamar —

— Ella ahora está en pareja y casi no tenemos tiempo para juntarnos como antes —

— ¿Y Hinata? — Era obvio que había estado prestando atención todo el tiempo así que no le molesto mostrarlo un poco. Aunque a Yamaguchi no le importo mucho.

— También está en pareja desde hace tiempo, aunque hablamos no es por mucho tiempo y hace mucho que no nos juntamos — Un suspiro derrotado se escapa de su sistema — Así que gracias por escuchar todo mi monólogo triste y sin sentido Tsukki —

— No hay de que Yamaguchi — Este era el momento donde se suponía que debía cortar, no lo conocía así que no hacía falta una despedida. El tema ya estaba zanjado y había obtenido sus disculpas. No tenía sentido seguir con esa llamada — Aun te debo una Nintendo — Sin ningún sentido. Él no se movía de esta manera, pero ya no le importaba. De verdad le había agradado Yamaguchi desde que atendió el teléfono.

— ¿Qué? No hace falta Tsuki. De verdad está bien — Ni siquiera le importaba el apodo que le había puesto — Es problema de Yachi ahora, así que está bien — Una risa media estrangulada se le hizo algo molesta.

—Cállate Yamaguchi —

— Lo siento Tsukki —

— Además estoy seguro que quieres otra Nintendo y yo tengo problemas con esas cosas —Era lo normal ¿No? Es decir, querer regalarle una consola de videojuegos a un desconocido que llama en la madrugada es perfectamente aceptable. Si claro.

— Pero es una molestia Tsukki —

— Esta bien Yamaguchi —

— Gracias Tsukki —

*

Bien de todas las personas frikis y amantes de los animales que hay en el mundo, nunca imaginó que le tocaría uno de los más lindos del país. Es decir, el chico que estaba a algunos metros de él, esperando en el lugar indicado y usando una chaqueta verde como se había planeado era verdaderamente tierno. Un poco alto, pero no tanto como Tsukishima en sí. Cabello castaño y algo verdoso todo desordenado y con un extraño mechón en la sima. Tenía una pose de perrito perdido, mirando hacia a todos lados nervioso. Caminó algunos metros para poder observar mejor. Parecía que su piel era un poco más oscura que de costumbre. Pero lo que le llamó la atención eran las pecas, todas ellas repartidas por sus mejillas, adornandola perfectamente. Sus ojos como olivas comenzaron a verlo cuando ya estaba suficientemente cerca.

— ¿Yamaguchi? —

— ¿Tsukki? — Al chico pareció iluminarse los ojos antes de ruborizarse completamente. Tan adorable como lo imaginó — De verdad no hace falta todo esto, pero si quieres podemos tomar un café, pero si no quieres está bien — Y tan nervioso como lo había escuchado la noche pasada.

— Podemos tener el café antes o después comprar el equipo, solo te diré que no puedes convencerme de no comprártelo — Yamaguchi asiente abatido y luego lo mira con una sonrisa.

— ¿Te gustaría compartir un pastel de fresas conmigo? — Si creo que jamás se arrepentiría de atender esa llamada.


End file.
